Anatomy of Koi: THE LOST CHAPTER!
by Ansa
Summary: Ok, this is my unfinished Chapter 3 to the Anatomy of Koi story, I do not plan on finishing it so don't ask. R for a seen of sensuality


Disclaimer- Rei, Shinji, and all other related characters places and things are the property of their owners. I do not own them, nor do I claim ownership. All unrelated material belongs to me. ^-^  
  
Chapter 3: An Awkward Situation  
  
By: Ansa (Spectre)  
  
It had been a week since the incident with the Evas, Rei had been released from the hospital room and Shinji had confronted his father. The meeting had been like he had though it would, cold, to the point, and strictly business. His father barely spoke a word through the entire report, only staring forward, his facial muscles locked in a permanent scowl. It left him emotionally drained, his spirit completely crushed, whatever peace that he had taken with him after that one night with Rei was now drowned in sorrow.  
"Misato?" Shinji's call fell upon deaf ears, not a soul in the apartment, not even her beloved Pen-Pen. He was neither surprised nor disappointed, he preferred to be alone tonight, let his mind wander and wind, letting himself forget the day's tiresome confrontation. His bed was soft and felt soothing as he let himself collapse in the middle, burying his face into his pillow, slowing his breath and pulse. He stopped breathing entirely for a moment to drink in the silence of being alone. Outside he could hear the crickets chirping and the slightest breeze rustling the leaves outside. He had done this several times before, it was his own sort of meditation technique, it soothed him. Slowing his breathing and listening to the calm state of his own life drudging by, letting himself imagine his soul departing this crude body, an insulator for pain and suffering and finding his own haven.  
  
It felt as if he had just fallen into sleep when he heard a gentle rapping at the door. At first he wasn't sure he had heard it at all, the hand that knocked was gentle and fragile, so feminine. Once he was sure he had heard it Shinji turned over to glance at the digital clock that rested on the stand next to him, much like the one on his hospital room.2:01 am. Immediately he got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, wondering where Miss Katsugari could have been so late. Usually when she goes to headquarters and stays this late, she takes up a room there to sleep. Upon entering the hall where the door lay Shinji flicked on the light along it and began to call to her, his hand already turning the knob. "Misato? Where've you been out so la." But as the door was pulled away and the outside into the apartment hall was visible, the figure that stood at the door could be seen as not the one he was looking for.nor the one he expected. "Good evening, did I disturb your sleep?" "Ayanami?" Shinji stood in a sort of stupor, the door still in his grip as he stared at her. As his eyes moved up and down her body, he noticed she was wearing a black long-sleeved cotton shirt and matching pants. On her ear hung silver spherical studs and hanging from her neck reaching all the war down her chest and to her lower abdomen was a silver cross. Unlike Misato's, this cross was more like the Christian cross without the body of Christ nailed to it. "M-May I come in?" The hesitation in her voice made him see that she was as nervous to be here with him as he was. Shinji stumble to find his words, his heart seemed to have stopped for a brief moment. "Uh.yeah, sorry." Shinji moved aside, taking the door with him, still startled by her presence. As She found her way across the floor and to the counter, Shinji gently shut the door behind him, his hands trembling. Shinji watched as Rei lifted her self up and sat on the edge of the counter, her face scared, and a slight tint of red flushed on each cheek. Once again, Shinji tried his best to find his words best suitable, he neither wanted to seem rude nor nervous. "So.you, uh.up late for something at HQ?" Not bad, he thought to himself, neither rude nor nervous, although his trembling body might give him away his words won't. "No." Ok, short and to the point, didn't hide how nervous she was well though. "How does it feel to be back home again?" "No different than how I felt in the hospital, only a different room." Shinji's nerves started to loosen a bit, she still was her depressing self. He felt relieved, and yet saddened that she felt like that. But then he had to remember they were not that different from each other. "I guess your right, but don't you feel more comfortable at home?" "No, do you?" The words struck him, he never really thought about it before, but then again, he hadn't had a real 'home' in a long while. He had been shipped several different places in his life, none really felt like home. "I never really had a 'home.'" "What do you mean?" "Home, to me, is a place where you feel loved and save around the people you care about. I have never been in a place like that." "Not even here, with Miss Katsugari?" "No, not here. Because I don't feel safe here." He wasn't going to say it, but he neither felt love from his father, it seemed to him the only one here that really loved him was Misato. A long silence fell upon them, an ominous calm that filled the entire room, leaving room for the tension between them. But then, something totally unexpected happened, even more so than Rei appearing at his door. Shinji sat there in the chair next to the table, his eyes staring down to the floor, ponders racing through his mind. Without him even turning his head in response, Rei slipped herself off the counter, walked up to him and stood directly in front of him. As soon as his head lifted, Rei bent over, and placed a soft hand on his cheek and stared deeply into his eyes, sad, and frightened. To Shinji's shock, Rei placed her lips upon his in a gentle kiss. Her lips were soft and warm to the touch, and her hand still placed upon his cheek held herself there. At first, Shinji tried to pull away, the shock nearly throwing himself back in his seat. But then, he drank it in, letting himself go, loosing himself in the moment. The feeling of the warm air blowing onto his skin as she breathed out deeply sent chills down his spine, this was his first kiss..and he couldn't be happier that it was with her.  
  
Before either of them could realize it, the sheets of Shinji's bed were strone aside and their naked bodies were intertwined together upon the mattress. Sweat rolled down their skin as long soft sighs and moans sounded in the room, sharp gasps of air signaling each thrust. Rei's arms were thrown around him tightly, her nails digging into his back as the pleasure surged through her body uncontrollably. Her virgin senses nearly exploding, having never experienced such physical bliss before. Her hair was matted against her forehead and wet with the sweat that soaked into it. Never before had she experienced this sort of thing before, not even by her own hands. Her thigh muscles tightened around him as her deep sighs continued, making it almost impossible for her to speak. "Shi-Shi-Shinjiiii.I-I." The words were trembling as they feel from her mouth, even though his head was right next to hers, he did not hear it. His own pleasures surging through his body, making him tremble so. As his body moved back and forth atop of hers he could feel her soft breasts squished under his strong chest, her nipples full and erect from the pleasure. Soon, the swaying stopped, and the full pleasure within themselves were experienced as they cam to climax. And as the room fell silent again, the two kindred spirits desperately trying to bring their bodies under control, only one thing was heard. "I love you."  
  
Shinji shot up in his bed, the sheets wet and wadded around him. His chest heaving trying to catch his breath while his mind tried to make sense of what just happened. His head was buzzing, a hazy heap on his shoulders. The previous night only came in flashes in his mind. At this point he wasn't sure what to think, he wasn't even sure of where he was until he recognized his clothing strone across the floor. Then something hit him, his head darted around the room, eyes falling upon every inch of floor and chair. No black clothing, no cross necklace; she was gone. Quickly, without thinking, Shinji burst out of bed and through on any piece of clothing he found. Throwing open his door and racing down the hall he found Misato and relaxing at the table with a frosty can of Yebisu. "Well, you're up early." Misato quickly shot up and jumped to his side, setting her can of beer down on the table. "Hey! Be careful! That ankle hasn't heeled yet! You still need your crutch." Slowly she gave him a shoulder and helped him over to the table, his mind elsewhere, thinking of Rei. Did she leave just after or. Fear struck him in the pit of his stomach. 'OH NO! What if she left early this morning, and came across Misato in the hall. Misato must've come home early in the morning; after a late night at HQ, she usually takes a bunk there. If she saw her leaving that early. "Nice outfit by the way." Shinji looked down, in his rush he didn't even look at the clothing he picked out. His pants were white, unbuttoned and unbelted with socks hanging out of the pockets; and his shirt was a plad thing he once got for his birthday he only used as a night-shirt. "Sorry." Shinji's cheeks flushed a bright red, but what he wasn't sure of was was it for the clothing her was wearing, or for what she might have seen last night. "Uh, so Misato, rough night at HQ last night?" "What are you talking about?" "You spent the night there didn't you?" "Of course not, I might have gotten home late but I've been here all night!" The words struck him, piercing through his heart and sending fear through every nerve of his body. He didn't even think about that! If she was here last night she could've.'No' he told himself, 'I can't jump to conclusions.' Shinji composed himself as best he could and tried not to look nervous. Just as he was about to speak Misato jumped in just before gulping down another sip of her beer. "I'll tell you one thing though, that must've been some dream you had last night. I came in to check up on you and you were tossing around." "DREAM???" A dream, he never thought, it never occurred to him. It was so real to him, every second felt as if it had really happened. But no, it couldn't have really happened, he didn't wonder why it hadn't occurred to him before. Shinji fell back in his seat, letting out a big sigh. He should be relieved, but he wasn't. In some way, have a dream about making love to Rei was worse than actually doing it. What did this mean? He never had such thoughts; sex was the last thing on his mind at the present time and place. Suddenly Misato once again interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah, you were talking in your sleep too." "R-really?" Shinji tried to force a large lump of fear back down his throat. "W-What did I say?" Before she spoke, a slight smirk formed on her lips, her eyes lowering to stare into his with great attention. "Well, you didn't really 'say' anything that I could understand clearly, you were mumbling mostly. But, you did have a lot of deep sighs and moans going on." Misato slipped him a slight wink as her smile grew wider. "Misato, I." "No need to explain Shinji-chan, everyone has those dreams." After a long sip, she let the can fall from her lips, the smile still existing. "So, you little devil, who was it huh?" "WHAT??!! Listen Misato I don't think." "Aw come on, nothing to be embarrassed about. So was it Asuka? It was Asuka wasn't it?" "ASUKA??!! No.I.uh, stop teasing me will you?" "Oh, now, no need to be shy about it. I see the way you look at her." "Grr, please stop."  
  
Shinji let out a loud sigh as the echo of his footsteps sounded in the empty hall. Finally, he thought, school had come to wisk him away from Misato's playful taunting. The only downside was the inevitability of seeing Rei in class, all he could do was try to keep eye contact to a minimum. Even thinking of seeing her today made his heart race and the sweat pour from his brow. How could he face her after last night, it might have been better to face her if it had really happened. At least he would have known the feelings were real, but the dream had only confused him, unsure of his own feelings. Was it just a dream, or does he really. "Ack! Hey Lunk Head watch where your going!" Shinji's thoughts were immediately broken as he slammed hard into what he only saw as a red blob, sending it flying down to the floor. "Huh? Oh sorry, Asuka." Shinji looked up and saw Asuka lying on the ground with a very vengeful scowl on her face. "You better be sorry, you just can't go walking aimlessly through the halls whenever you feel like it. Class is almost starting!" Then she took a good long moment to look at him, his hair mussed, face darkened and emotionless, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't want him to think she cared or anything. 


End file.
